Safe and Sound
by K-Unit
Summary: Jack's boyfriend has been abusing Alex and finally Tom has had enough he calls k-unit in hopes that they can rescue his friend before he gets killed. Rated M for language and abuse. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Alex was in agony.

His whole body felt like it had been submerged in flames. He mentally cursed Jack's boyfriend to hell, the man deserved it.

Jack's boyfriend -Glen- had moved in with them a few weeks ago and had seemed like a decent bloke at first. However, as he got more comfortable around the house he began abusing Alex. At first it was just taps on the head or the rare punch, but now Alex was genuinely worried that Glen would one day land him in hospital or worse kill him. The worst part of the whole mess was that Alex couldn't fight back, the moment he began to retaliate Glen had threatened Jack. He couldn't allow Jack to be hurt because he was too weak to cope with whatever Glen threw at him.

The only person who had any idea of what Alex was going through was Tom, Alex's best friend. Tom had become amazing at bandaging Alex up, he knew now how to check for a concussion, how to tell the difference between a break and a sprain and most of all, whether or not Alex would survive the night without a hospital.

Therefore it came as no surprise when Alex picked up his phone, that there was a text from Tom. Alex opened it : 'Hey Al, text me as soon as you wake up! Are you ok?'. Alex smiled grimly. Was he ok?

No.

Definitely not, he was unable to move his left leg without pain flaring up it bringing tears to his eyes, his head was throbbing madly and blood had dried on his clothes, from where it came Alex was unsure.

Grabbing his phone as though it were a life line his finger sluggishly typed:'Not ok need help' before he passed out.

"Shit." Yelled Tom Harris as he reread the message from Alex. He raced out his door ignoring his mother and father's bickering. Tom was prepared for situations like this but the panic never left him. What if he was too late?

He threw his bike in the bush and climbed up the tree that was next to Alex's window, Alex always left the window open, wether it be for Tom to get in or for him to escape through.

Tom knew that Glen had gone too far the moment he saw Alex. There was only one thing left to do: get help. He began scrolling through the contacts on Alex's phone until he found the one he was looking for - Fox.

Tom knew Alex would probably be furious if he found out what was happening but he took the chance anyway.

The phone was ringing, Tom prayed that Fox would answer, Alex needed help and now.

"Hello?" A Liverpudlian voice said.

"Is this Ben Daniels?" Tom asked hurriedly.

"Yes, who is this? How did you get this number?" Ben demanded.

"My name is Tom Harris I'm a friend of Alex Rider, also known as cub." Tom was getting frustrated.

"Alex!" Ben recalled happily, "How is he?"

"Thats what I called about he needs help. Serious help, how soon can you and a medic get to Chelsea?" Tom demanded.

"I'm driving away from London right now and K-Units with me -Snake's a medic- I could be there quite quickly I suppose." Ben said.

"Get here quick, I don't care how many speed limits you have to break, just hurry!" Tom pleaded, "Please."

"Ok Kid, I'm going to pass you over ti Snake he'll talk to you till we arrive."

Tom quickly recited Alex's address and told them to wait outside for him before he heard the sound of a phone being passed around.

"Hello?" The voice sounded bewildered.

"Snake?" Tom asked.

"Yes, now who's the patient?" He voice was professional.

"It's Alex!" Tom said, frustrated.

"Alex? I am afraid I don't know an Alex."

"Yes you do, he trained with you! What was his name? Damn it! Cub! He was called Cub!" Tom whisper-yelled.

"Cub? Alright, is he conscious?" Snake asked now sounding very shocked.

"No."

"Is his pulse strong or weak?"

"One second." Tom muttered before checking Alex's wrist, "Weak, I think, but I've never been good with pulses."

"Ok Tom, you're doing very good, now are there any injuries at all?"

"There is a lot of blood... I don't know where it's coming from though, his leg looks broken too, is it safe to move him? To see where the bloods coming from?"

"No. Don't move him, wait until we get there. His leg, what can you see?" Snake asked.

"Its his left leg, there is a lot of swelling and bruising..." Tom trailed off.

"That's common. We will be there very soon Tom, don't worry Alex will be fine."

Snake hung up. Tom was unsure what to do, should he stay with Alex or should he go wait for Ben and K-Unit? His immediate reaction was to stay, but then what if K-Unit were waiting outside after all, he had told them not to come to the door. Reluctantly he slid out the window onto the tree and shimmied along it. So far there was no car. Another downside to this plan was that he had no idea what sort of car they would be driving.

At the sounds of an engine he let himself drop from the tree, landing as he usually did- in the bushes. The car was in fact not a car it was a big black 4x4, it drew to a halt a few houses away, as not to bring attention to Alex's house.

Four men got out of the 4x4, and Tom instantly cursed himself, how was he going to get three SAS soldiers and a MI6 agent up a tree without being noticed?

"Tom?" Ben asked.

"Fox? Thank God you got here so quickly!" Tom said in relief.

"What is going on?" Someone Tom didn't know asked.

"I'll explain after Alex is ok! Come on!" Tom said rushing back towards Alex's house.

"Why can't we use the door?" Snake asked.

"Because we bloody can't! Now climb the tree, Alex could be dying!" Tom hissed at the soldiers.

Quietly they all slipped inside Alex's window, the room was blue, Chelsea football posters hung from the walls and there were a few footballing trophies and medals on a desk in the corner.

As they took all this in Snake moved to Alex's side.

"His pulse isn't as bad as you made it out to be." He muttered to Tom.

"What can I say? I'm crap with pulses." Tom said, feeling more light hearted now that there was a qualified medic tending to Alex.

"Damn." The word slipped out of Ben's mouth as he moved closer to Alex's side.

"He seems stable enough to be moved, we need to get him out of this room." Snake said after giving Alex a long checkover.

"How do we get him out though?" Tom piped up.

"How? We take him through the door! Thats how." Wolf barked.

"No! We can't do that!" Tom protested strongly

"Why not?" It was not wolf who spoke, but Eagle.

As he spoke heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs.

"Hide." Tom hissed.

Ben and Snake rolled under the bed while Wolf and Eagle climbed into Alex's wardrobe, Tom briefly panicked before hiding in the tree, where he would be unseen but had a good view if anything happened.

The door to Alex's room flew open banging harshly against the wall.

"Wakey wakey!" A loud voice yelled, "Kid! Get up now! Jack will be home in an hour! And God help you if you haven't made her breakfast."

At the lack of response he staggered into the room. He grabbed hold of Alex and shook him harshly, causing Snake to grit his teeth in fury. Alex woke with a gasp of pain.

"Finally awake huh?" Glen snarled.

"What?" Alex asked, blinded in pain.

"Why the fuck aren't you out of bed? We wouldn't want Jack to find out would we? It would kill her." Glen sneered.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Alex yelled in panic.

Under the bed Snake was holding tightly onto Ben to stop him from moving as Glen struck Alex hard across the face.

"Don't talk back to me!" Glen yelled punching Alex in the face before leaving. Alex gladly sunk back into unconsciousness.

Tom rushed back into Alex's room. He met four very pissed off men who looked like they were about to commit murder.

* * *

><p><strong>An<strong>

**I dont own Alex Rider**

**What do you think? Should I write more?**

**Ok to those of you who are reading my other fic 'Its None Of Your Business' I will be updating that soon, can you believe I own all the alex rider books except Stormbreaker, Point Blanc and Scorpia? I have ordered them though! I just dont want to write the fic without accurate info :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tom licked his lips nevously, four very strong, very well trained in combat men were standing in front of him. Tom was not normally one to be intimidated, however these men were pissed.

"Look kid-" The scottish one-snake-began.

"Tom."

"Tom, we need some answers, and you better give us them." He said, an angry shadow creeping across his face.

"I will! I promise I'll tell you everthing I know, but first we need to help Alex." Tom said.

"He's right Snake. We have to get Cub to a safe place where he can heal." Eagle said quietly.

"Where?" Ben said. He was devastated to see the brave agent he'd worked with, looking so weak.

"My house." Tom said suddenly.

"Your house?" Wolf said in disbelief, "I know he's your friend but we can't take him to your house."

"Why not? It's close by, my parents won't notice and there's a first aid kit in the bathroom."

"We have our own first aid kit." Wolf argued.

"I think we should." Snake said.

"What? Why?" Wolf asked.

"Cub needs help soon, so it's better than driving miles, a hospital is out of the question unless we want them to arrest US for child abuse, there is no proof that it was that bloke until Alex wakes up. They won't take Tom's word over ours as Tom didn't witness the initial attack."

"Fine. Fox, deal with that piece of shit in a discreet way, so that he won't know what the hell happened."

* * *

><p>Ben Daniels crept down the stairs cautiously, he had never expected this when he got that call. He didn't even know that Alex had his mobile number.<p>

A strong scent of whisky reached Ben's nose momentarily causing him to hold his breath, empty bottles and take away wrappers cluttered what Ben supposed was the sitting room.

A few curse words directed his attention to the kitchen, silently he looked in. The man Had his back to Ben, he was about the height of wolf. Silently Ben crept up behind him and with a swift elbow to the side of his head the man crumpled to the floor.

Grabbing hold of his feet, Ben roughly dragged him back through to the sitting room and dumped him heavily on the sofa. Rushing back into the kitchen he raked through the fridge before discovering a full bottle of whiskey.

He poured a good three quarters down the sink and placed the quarter full bottle on the coffee table next to the man. He turned the TV on next and left the remote next to the bottle.

Hopefully the bloke wasn't too bright and would think he'd fallen asleep drinking and had a killer hangover.

* * *

><p>Snake had managed to splint Alex's broken leg while Fox was downstairs, he then set to work on locating the souce of the blood.<p>

It soon became apparent, when with the help of Wolf, they moved Alex gently to check his back. It was black and blue with multiple cuts and wounds.

"We need to get him out of here as soon as possible."

Fox appeared at the bedroom door, he looked green as he saw the mess of Alex's back.

"He's knocked out." was all he said.

Snake carefully put Alex's T-shirt back on him, then with extraordinary care he lifted him into his arms.

Taking extra care not to bang his leg off anything, he followed Ben down the stairs.

Tom coughed slightly at the reek, causing Wolf to glare at him as if to say 'shut up!'.

* * *

><p>Once in the 4x4, Tom found himself sitting between Snake and Eagle with Alex draped over their knees.<p>

Every single speed bump they crossed was accompanied with a curse. Carefully Alex was carried into Tom's house and straight into his bedroom.

Eagle brought all the medical supplies they owned in the car, into the house.

"Any chance of a basin of clear water?" Snake asked.

"Sure give me a second. Stay here." Tom said sneaking out his door.

A man and woman's voices could be heard wuite loudly.

_"I don't care what you say, he's my god damn son and I'll take him if I want." _

_"You won't dare take him, you stupid cow! He deserves better than you."_

_"Listen here, a judge will understand my views."_

_"I will not let you speak to me like a piece of shit."_

_"You are a piece of shit!"_

_"You're one to ta-" _

The door slammed shut, muting the rest of the arguement.

"Don't worry," Tom said placing the water near Snake, "They're too busy to interrupt."

"Are they alright?" Eagle asked frowning slightly at the door.

"Yeah, they just can't agree on some things." Tom said, ending the convesation.

Snake poured antiseptics into the water before cleaning his back with cloths. Pretty soon the water was a disgusting pink, but Alex's back was clean and Snake worked on dressing the wounds.

His leg was next, after removing the makeshift splint he (with the help of Wolf ) fixed it up as best they could, however it was obvious it'd need a cast.

"Fox? Do you think you can wake him up know?"

Ben inched forwards hesitantly.

"Alex?" Gently Ben shook his shoulder, "Come on Cub, wake up.".

* * *

><p>Alex squeezed his eyes tightly together. It hurt. He didn't want to wake up, to accept that once again the stupid idiot Jack was dating managed to defeat him. <em>Again.<em> He had saved the world many times, but that brute still managed to hurt him.

"Alex?" A familiar voice said.

Alex fought againts the pain, trying in vain to hold onto the blissful darkness. He didn't want to wake up.

"Alex, wake up!" Tom. So Tom was there, that was strangely reassuring.

"Cub!"

Cub? Was a member of K-Unit here. Shit! That voice was definately Eagle's. What the hell had Tom got him into this time.

Carefully he opened his eyes, he was at Tom's house, there were those stupid glow-in-the-dark stars that Tom had stuck on his ceiling. He'd had them for years and was adamant that they still glowed at night, but Alex knew they didn't.

"Alex?"

"Ben?"

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry for the huge delay. Really I am. Not sure if this is any good, I just wanted to prove that I haven't and never will abandon this story.<strong>

**Next chapter: People get answers and Alex goes to the hospital (maybe depends how long they talk for)**

**I don't own Alex Rider at all**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Alex?"_

_"Ben?"_

* * *

><p>"Alex, can you hear me alright?" Ben asked. Alex gritted his teeth squeezing his eyes shut, he didn't want to see the pitying glances in their eyes. Another question popped into his head, was it only Ben and Eagle? Sudden dread overcame him. Was Wolf there? The man who hated him so much at training?<p>

"Alex, we know you're awake." Tom sang in an annoying voice.

"Shut it, Tom." Alex groaned, wincing as he pulled an arm over his eyes to block out the bright sunlight.

"You don't mean that." Tom chuckled hollowly, watching his best friend in pain.

"Now Alex, this might hurt, I'm terribly sorry if it does." A scottish voice murmured quietly.

"Snake?" Alex asked before hissing in pain, what the hell was he doing?

"It's me. You had a shard of glass stuck in your side, I got it though, don't worry." Snake said, taking the cloth out of the water and carefully washing the wound.

"Exactly, who is here?" Alex said, trying to take his mind off the twinging pain in his side.

"Well, there is me, obviously." Tom said. "Then Ben, Snake and Eagle. Oh, and also Wolf."

"What did you do, Tom?" Alex said, fearing the answer.

"I found your phone, and called them." Tom said meekly.

"Why? Did this really need three SAS men and an MI6 agent?" Alex asked.

"I panicked, it was bad, Alex. Really bad." Tom said.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating a little." Alex sighed.

"No he's not, we thought you were dead, when we arrived." Ben said.

"Cub, we need to know what happened?" Wolf said softly, he already had some accurate ideas but he needed to hear it from the kid himself.

"Nothing, it was a accident at school."

"That's not what it looked like when that man beat you." Snake snapped, feeling furious that anyone could hurt a child.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alex said fearfully.

"Alex, we can help you." Ben said earnestly.

"There's nothing to help with." Alex said.

"You have a broken leg, multiple cuts - which we need to talk about- on your back, bruising, and by the looks of it, a mild concussion." Ben said furiously.

Alex winced, so it was bad. Glen had never gone to such extremes before, the whole point of the secrecy was so that Jack didn't find out. She could've walked into his room at any point - if she was in- and seen him lying there covering in blood.

"As I said, I have no idea what you're talking about." Alex said, adamantly.

Wolf sighed in frustration, if they'd been a little nicer to him at Brecons Beacons, maybe he would trust them enough to confide in them.

"Now that Alex is stable, we need to relocate." Ben said changing the subject.

"Again?" Tom asked tiredly.

"We can't stay in your parent's house, Tom. We need somewhere secure and safe where Alex can recover." Ben explained.

"I need to go back home." Alex said weakly.

"You've got to be kidding, Cub." Eagle said, in shock.

"No, Jack, I have to go back."

"Jack, who's he?" Wolf asked.

"Jack's a she, not a he, and she looks after Alex." Tom said. "Jack's going to her parents tomorrow, Alex, she'll be fine."

Alex nodded, then winced in pain. "Where are we going then?"

"We can go to my house, but it's quite a distance from here." Wolf said.

"I don't live too far, it'll only be a fifteen minute drive." Eagle said.

"Great, Eagle, you can drive since nobody else knows where you live. Thank you for letting us stop here to fix up Cub a little, Tom." Wolf said.

"No problem, just... tell Alex to let me know how he's doing." Tom said quietly.

"Is it safe to leave?" Ben asked, looking up from his spot next to Alex.

Tom disappeared down the stairs for a few minutes before popping his head around the door, "You can leave."

"I'm really sorry about this, Alex." Ben said guiltily.

Alex frowned in confusion, what was he sorry about? His question was answered quite quickly as Ben carefully lifted him off the bed. The pain surprised Alex, normally he could rely on adrenaline to help him think past the injuries he sustained whilst on missions, but this pain seemed to cover his whole body and was so intense that it rendered Alex breathless for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." Ben repeated.

Carefully Ben walked out the room, he really hoped that his walk wasn't too rocky and causing Alex pain. He slowly went down the stairs, feeling incredibly guilty when Alex hissed in pain. They left Tom at the door and went to the car.

Eagle drove as fast as he legally could, while Alex lay across Wolf's and Ben's legs. Snake was regularly turning around from the front to check on Alex, he was worried about a particularly large cut on Alex's hip, which was steadily bleeding through the bandage.

"How much further, Eagle?" Snake asked through gritted teeth as he applied pressure to the wound.

"Not much, just around the corner."

"Stay awake, Cub, we're almost there." Wolf said, trying and failing to sound stern. He thought if it sounded like a command Cub may be more likely to listen to him.

"It hurts." Alex whimpered, he had never felt more vulnerable in his entire life.

"I know, Cub, we're almost there." Ben whispered.

The second the car was stopped, they jumped into action. Eagle showed them to the living room and Ben lay Alex on the couch. It hurt Alex, lying on his wounded back, but it was a lot better than Ben and Wolf's bony knees, so he didn't complain.

"Right, I need you to drink this, Cub." Snake said, coming out of the kitchen.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Just water, laced with a light pain reliever. I don't want it too strong, it isn't safe for you to sleep with that concussion, yet." Snake said.

Alex nodded, and took the cup. The effort caused his hands to shake, but he proudly noted, that he managed to drink every drop without spilling any.

"Good, now try to relax and Wolf and I will try to set your leg and properly splint it. It won't be as good as a cast, but you'll get one of those as soon as you're fixed up enough to go to the hospital." Snake said.

"This is going to be painful, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"Well..." Snake couldn't find it in him to lie, "yes, it will be quite painful."

"Brilliant." Alex sighed, before taking a deep, steadying breath. "Might as well get it over with then."

Eagle held Alex down, so that he didn't jolt and cause himself even more pain than he would already be going through. Alex couldn't see what Snake and Wolf were doing, Ben was blocking his view as he re-bandaged Alex's side, in the hopes that he wouldn't bleed through the bandages again.

Alex felt a scream build up and it felt like his leg was being smashed into tiny pieces. He gritted his teeth, trying not to make a noise.

"You can scream you know." Ben said quietly.

"No, 'm fine." Alex grunted.

"No, you're not. Eagle had his leg set once, he deafened the whole camp and refused to do anything for weeks after, because he'd 'had a traumatic experience'"

Alex laughed at the indignant look on Eagle's face.

"All done, Cub. You're stronger than many grown men." Snake said, standing up.

"Can I sleep now?" Alex said.

"Yes, but we will have to wake you every few hours, to prevent you falling into a coma."

Alex nodded and felt the darkness overcome him as he succumbed to sleep.

"He has a lot to explain." Wolf sighed.

"Yes, but allow him to rest for now."

_An_

_i do not own Alex Rider ;)_

_Sorry for the delay. _

_Its none of your business will be updated later hopefully :)_


End file.
